Confessions
by runningswifty
Summary: Each character confesses something, what was their life like before joining Barden University?
1. Fat Amy

**So, this will be a series of confessions from the characters from Pitch Perfect, hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect doesn't belong to me T^T**

"So…here's my confession. You know, I've always told you guys my name was Fat Amy. Well… my real name is Fat Patricia. And yes, the word "fat" is in my name. Don't ask me why my parents wanted to name me "Fat Patricia", they probably thought it was a joke, they didn't know that I was growing up to be a FAT person. In pre-school, I was that chubby girl, sitting in the corner playing. My neighbors used to say 'what a cute little girl! So chubby!' This quickly changed to 'Why is she so fat?' when I was in middle school. My diet and my way of life turned me to an obese girl. I was no longer that cute and chubby girl anymore. Even as I walk down the corridors in school, I can always hear muttering. Once, during my second year at middle school, I plucked up the courage to give a love letter to the guy I admired. Guess what's his response? 'Are you crazy, you fat bitch?' That was the exact words he said to me. To this day I can still remember. That was why I decided to change my name. Why not make it seem like a nickname rather than a name that was given to you by your parents? So, I started telling people my name was Fat Amy. People I didn't know before believed me obviously. They thought it was a nickname. Even though I still get the 'fat girl' treatment, no one teases or laughs at me for my name. But, I guess joining the Barden Bellas changed all of that. I realized how I felt in this A cappella group. It felt like family. Even though there was a tiny bit of discrimination at first, I soon blended in. what matters was your voice, not so much about how you look. I love this place. It feels like a home that never existed for me. So…I feel that I can't possibly lie to any of you anymore. My name is Fat Patricia."

~Fat Amy confessed during the confession in the Barden Bellas~

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, reviews, maybe?**


	2. Lily

**Thanks to the followers and reviews! You guys really encouraged me to go on with the story! **** [So, here is the chapter I promised you themockingjay]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect **

"I know you guys would wonder why my voice is like that…as soft as a mouse. Well… my voice in fact is very loud. It's true! Don't look at me like that!"

*Speaks in normal voice

"Now do you guys believe? The reason I changed my voice on purpose is that I felt it a nuisance. It was so loud that I can't even speak secrets with my best friends without having to go all the way into some corner. That was the biggest problem I ever had in my life. I hated my voice, I always thought to myself 'Why is my voice like that? Why can't I just have a normal voice like everybody else? One that can whisper, at least…' One by one, my best friends left me. They all said the same thing ' Lily, your voice is too freaking loud. I can't stand how we can't talk about secrets without anyone knowing!' Well…it's sort of true. There was this one time when my friend and I were talking about how she was crushing on this Casanova in school. All I did was to say 'You really like Jason?' accidentally and the whole school knew that she liked Jason. The next day…she got rejected. It was quite a bad scene and she broke up with me because of that incident. From then on, I hated my voice. At home, I would practice making my voice soft, everyday, I stood in front of the mirror and practiced. Finally, my voice was as soft as now, like a mouse. Even though people couldn't hear me clearly, at least my friendships weren't ruined by a horridly loud voice. Would…would you guys break our friendship because of my loud voice?" Lily confessed.

"Of course not, actually…it would be great if you had a loud voice! Then you could showcase your singing talent!" Aubrey said excitedly.

"Oh my god, thanks guys! Since middle school, I have never ever spoken this secret to anyone before. O yeah… another thing I forgot to mention. My mother said that I ate my twin in the womb."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Beca exploded.

"I guess I was hungry…like now, where are you guys going? Hey, wait for me!" Lily exclaimed.

*Everyone runs off with Lily chasing after them and with Fat Amy screaming "Cannibal!"

**Hehe hoped you guys enjoyed this, I added a few more comments from other characters and pls pls pls review! Thankies!**


	3. Stacie

**Hi guys, back with another chapter! Yippee! This time, it's going to be Stacie!**

**An anonymous guest who wanted to see more of Stacie, so here you go inspired this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Warning: This chapter contains stuff about sex (Since Stacie is a sexually person) and some vulgar…**

"Ok…this is my confession…I am dating Donald," Stacie stuttered to the rest of the Barden Bellas.

"What?" screamed Aubrey.

"Chill man, I didn't have sex with him, okay? It all started at the riff-off. When I first saw him singing, I was totally attracted. After all these years of just having endless sex with people, this was the first time ever that I felt really attracted to a guy. Not sexually attracted, but really attracted. That moment felt like magic. That moment when he smiled at me, I knew he was the dream guy for me. Soon after that, we began hanging out, in back alleys, in places wearing disguises so no one would know us. We became from friends to best friends and finally, one day, we were holding hands together walking in a shopping mall. I loved him and he loved me too. I remember that one time he was so damn sweet. We were dating in a shopping mall and I saw a really cute bunny. I was totally gorging over that bunny, going on and on about how cute it is. Little did I know, after eating lunch, Donald bought the bunny for me! It even came with a cute bunny costume and a bunny hairband! I just can't get over it, how totally sweet and charming he is!"

"Stop! How can you date a Treblemaker? Liking a Treblemaker is still somewhat acceptable, but not dating! Who knows, one day you might end up having sex with him if this continues!" Aubrey was totally outraged.

"Well, if you think that dating a Treblemaker is not acceptable, then YOU can leave, I'm not sticking around with all these stupid rules here. I bet you haven't tasted true love before. Well, true love is when you look in each other's eyes, and you wish that moment would stay there forever. True love is when you worry about one another, think about one another, and try to spot one another in every crowd. And I can say this right now, in front of all of you, that Donald and I are going to continue to date despite what you guys might say. True, I am a sex-obsessed person, cares about the E! Network like a maniac, but this time I know I have found true love. So, no one is going to break us up!" Stacie rose to a shout at the end of her speech.

No one said a thing. Suddenly Fat Amy broke the silence.

"Come on guys, it's not like she's going to have sex with Donald right? And anyway, we don't have to treat each other like mortal enemies, us and the Treblemakers, come on, let's congratulate Stacie and Donald, okay?" Fat Amy cheered.

"Woo!"

"Hey, congrats, Stacie!"

"What about me? Why don't you date me?"

~This confession was made during one of the trainings and a party was thrown after this~

**Hey guys so I hoped you guys liked this chapter, this chapter was more about Stacie with Donald and how they are going to go against the rules for their love. 3**

**And yes, I ship Stacie x Donald :D**


End file.
